Savage
by eternal1990
Summary: Sequel to Under the Surface: We believe that we are what we are and we are no longer who we once were. But is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone. Eternal1990 has returned to Sonic fanfictions again to bring you the sequel to Under the Surface, Savage.**

**I really don't have much to say except that it will just as dark as the previous story if not more so.**

**Again if you like this that's great. If not that's all right not everyone will. But if you feel that I should be doing something different. Politely tell me in a review or send me a pm. I will respond.**

**With that in mind let's begin.**

**Any characters that may appear in this fic do not belong to me. they are property of either Sega or Archie comics. Oc's that may appear even If minor belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Darkness fell along the darkened mountain scape. Little light was in the sky with the exception of the dark foreboding moon that's cold beams danced along the shadows.

All was quiet except for the one creature that seemed to be running for his life from some unseen predator.

The creature was a young echidna that seemed to be in his late teens, early twenties at the most; dressed in what appeared to be police uniform.

The question was though: why was a trained officer of the law running from a threat to his city?

And that was the most ironic thing; it was a threat that was completely beyond his control.

You see, the echidna was part of the Echidnaopolis EST police force that were dedicated to protecting and serving everyone who lived in the fine city. Only that was easier said than done for the city was always on high alert; on alert from a terrorist threat simply known as, The Dark Legion.

The Dark Legion were a large group of echidnas that were so obsessed with technology, that they more than willing to implant cybernetics to the bodies; multiplying their strength and preserving their lives.

Only this was not the worst of it; what made the legion even more dangerous was their own grandmaster. The Dark Legion's grandmaster was very skilled in technology, but that wasn't the worst of his abilities; his supernatural powers were made him more frightened. Some even believed that his favorite way to kill his victims was to mentally drive them insane to the point of suicide. Others believed that he would secretly stalk his prey for quite awhile and when they believed they had finally escaped him, he would slowly rip them to shreds.

That was why the young officer was running; it was one thing to get into a confrontation with legionnaires on your own, but when it was believed that the Grandmaster was stalking you, well it was best to say that you were totally fucked.

The officer was scrambling in the barely visible woods trying to get back to Echidnaopolis before the enemy had spotted him; all while kicking himself for thinking it was okay to patrolling outside the city on his own.

Only he was having very poor luck; all the trees around him looked the same and they covered the moon in the sky making it almost pitch black.

He wanted to call for help, but was afraid that he would give away his location when he wasn't sure how far the threat was away from him.

In his panic he had accidently dropped his flashlight and communicator leaving the squabbling little thing he was now. He may have had a gun; but if it was the Grandmaster hunting him, what good would it do; especially if he couldn't see what was in front of him?

He turned around the corner when he heard the sound of rushing water.

He had to be near a stream or some sort of body of water.

The echidna cautiously walked toward the opening when he saw a young woman appearing to be bathing in a hot spring.

As he got even closer he saw that the woman was a human roughly around his age.

He had to admit that she was very beautiful; long flowing blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky, and although they were covered by a white top, she looked like she had very firm breasts.

The officer was very tempted to ask her help, but was afraid he would be mistaken for pervert and that she would start screaming; therefore luring the enemy to him.

He was so scared that he started to slowly back from the spring accidently snapping a twig in the process.

The girl's head shot up and she looked directly into his eyes.

The officer let out a tiny horrified scream and attempted to run away; only this served to be useless as the girl shot out from the spring and grabbed him, throwing against the tree.

"Why were you spying on me?!" She demanded, her voice full of rage.

"I'm sorry miss... but I was lost in the woods and was trying to find my back... I didn't mean to frighten you! I swear!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

The young maiden drew a menacing looking sword from her soaking white dress.

"I find that quite hard to believe coming from a member of the EST!" She said, icily.

His eyes widened.

"How did you know I was a part of the EST?!" He asked, frightened.

The girl smiled at him in a very chilling way, gently trailing her sword against his abdomen.

"I have my ways... But the question is: what are you going to do now?"

The soldier attempted to move, but he felt her apply pressure to the sword; making impossible to move.

"I'm going to shot you where you stand!" He growled, aiming for his gun.

That proved to be a mistake as the girl immediately sliced off his arm. Blood gushed from the gaping wound as the soldier crumpled to the ground in pain.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING ARM!" He cried, slowly becoming weak from blood loss.

The woman continued to smile as slowly walked toward him.

"That's not all you're going to lose." She then sliced through his stomach. Blood and guts slowly began to ooze from the wound.

The soldier's vision slowly began to fade away. He looked up at her with weak eyes.

"Why...?" He asked, in a weak horror.

She looked at him with cold glassy eyes.

"Because that was exactly how I was left, alone and helpless."

The soldier gasped before he closed his eyes, he was dead.

The girl walked up to his body before she angrily spat on it.

"My you seem quite aggressive, tonight." A deep voice purred her.

The girl turned to see the Grandmaster lounging on a large boulder. His armor glittered in the ominous moonlight.

The girl blushed.

"Oh my lord, I'm sorry; I must have gotten caught in the heat of the moment."

The Grandmaster chuckled darkly.

"You're seem more violent when you are caught in the heat of the moment, Maria."

Maria scowled at him.

"Don't pout like that, child; that's what I love the most about you. You're manic rage brings out your passion. Something I like to think that may have learned when Mephiles was controlling you.

Maria felt herself cringe at the sound of his name.

"Lord Enerjak, I may be a part of your legion now, but I still can't bear to hear that creature's name."

Enerjak laughed slightly.

"Why hate him, child? He made you the person that you are. In a way he helped you realize that were destined to become one of us. Maybe his methods were different (Although I wish I would have thought of that myself) but he did make you realize the sins your Grandfather committed; and the friendship you built with Shadow was nothing but a lie."

Maria silently nodded her head although she still never wanted to hear the name Mephiles ever again.

"I guess your right." She said.

The Grandmaster smiled.

"Good now let's head back to the palace; it won't be long until others come looking for him."

Maria followed behind him silently; what did she care? She was finally free after all.

* * *

Read Review or PM


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay in update, but this chapter hopefully will make up for it.**

**There is no action in this chapter. But there is a dark psychological mindfuck that will leave you going. "What the fuck just happened!" Other than that enjoy the chapter. I think you all will.**

**Also for this chapter, it is mandatory that you Listen to Snow White Queen by Evanescence. It sets the complete mood for the chapter.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2

Several hours had passed since Maria had gotten back to the palace. While everything seemed to be something sailing and all the legionnaires were all going about there business with little to know problems, Maria seemed to be rather on edge. She felt so uneasy and helpless; almost like a little mouse that was about to be the victim of a hungry cat.

Maria tried to figure out why she was feeling so rigid; but the only thing she could think of was getting caught.

Yes that did sound silly, but at the same time that was something that really did worry her. The EST weren't the problem surprisingly; no the problem seemed to lie with the Brotherhood of guardians, Spectre in particular. Which was even more ironic since Spectre was the sole member of the guardians that had to bear a strong resemblance to the black hedgehog that she once called her best friend.

She couldn't face Spectre, how could she; especially since if he would look at her now she consistently get the impression that it was actually Shadow looking at her. Giving that look that was saying; "Why did you forsake me?"

But the joke was on Shadow; he was the one to betray her. He was the one that had given in to hate. He didn't listen to her words; it was like everything she had said to him was nothing but hot fucking gas.

On the other hand, her Grandfather had reprogrammed Shadow that way; so could Shadow not be blamed of this new course of thought was brought upon him?

Maria slammed her fist against the wall.

It was bullshit. Shadow had freewill; he had the ability to think for himself. So if he chose to hate, that was his own doing.

Maria still continued to feel the unnerving helplessness. She needed to talk to someone; just anybody that would give two shits, even if it were for only thirty seconds.

She stomped down the dark halls before came to the doors of Enerjak's throne room. She knew very well that no one was allowed in there unless the Grandmaster himself called for you. But he was the only one Maria could truly feel that she could talk to. Like a frightened to child, she knocked timidly on the door.

"Who is it?!" Enerjak asked, sounding rather irritated.

"It's only me, your majesty." Maria answered, sounding rather nervous.

"What do you want?!" He barked.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you." She answered.

"Why?!"

"I've been feeling on edge lately and I don't understand why."

Enerjak raised his brows; he had a feeling why Maria may have been feeling on edge. It seemed to be warning that her conscience was starting to catch up with her. Somewhere in her subconscious she was questioning if she made the right the choice. That was something he needed to diminish as soon as possible; Maria was far to valuable to him to lose.

"Come in here, child." Enerjak called, his voice now gentle.

Maria sighed in relief as she went inside. She quickly walked to the back to see the Grandmaster sitting in his black marble throne.

"Do you have any idea of where this all coming from?" Enerjak asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I know you always tell me to forget about it, but I was thinking about the guardians; Spectre in particular and you know when I think of him..."

"You think of Shadow... Yes dear I think we've known each other long enough to know how this all works."

"But it's the first time that I thought about it in a frenzied way; and that's what I don't understand." Maria protested.

"You're not having second thoughts about joining my legion, are you?" Enerjak asked, staring into the girl's soul.

Maria shifted around like a helpless child; for a moment she felt like the sickly twelve year old girl she once was.

"I... I..."

Enerjak frowned.

"Well I must say child, I feel a little hurt."

Maria looked nervous.

"Why... Did I do something wrong?!"

"Not if you think that everything I have done for you means nothing to you." Enerjak said with a cold look in his eyes.

Maria could already feel guilt flowing through her and Enerjak knew it.

"But Lord Enerjak I am grateful for everything you've done for me! I just don't understand my nerves!" Maria said, trying to keep back her tears.

"I think we all know where this might be coming from; you must be feeling thinking that may have made the mistake of joining us, and now you feel horrible and unnerved that you are questioning your own brethren." The Grandmaster explained.

Maria felt her eyes widen.

"You really think that might be the reason why?"

The Grandmaster sighed.

"It would only appear logical, child; you never felt this unhinged before."

Maria lowered her head; not even realizing that the Grandmaster was still continuing to fuck with her.

"I'm sorry, your majesty; I was being nothing but selfish." Her voice tiny.

Enerjak smiled sweetly at her.

"Come here and sit with me."

Maria immediately complied and sat beside on the marble throne. She even allowed him to take her into his arms.

"I'm afraid that this unresolved feeling that you still seem to harbor for Shadow has to end, Maria." Enerjak said, firmly.

Maria glared.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're allowing Shadow to make you feel guilty; guilty for a crime that is of his own doing. You can't let him do that to you, child. You need to cast him away before he tries to consume you."

"But what if I can't?" Maria asked.

Enerjak's eyes seemed to glow.

"You will, child! You will!"

Maria sighed, quietly.

"Yes, my lord. I will."

Enerjak smiled again.

"That's very good, child. I suggest you get some rest, you have a mission early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Maria saluted, then she left.

Enerjak watched the now closed door for several moments before he let dark chuckle escape him.

"Oh Maria, you naïve little thing, you still haven't learned, have you? You still believe anything you're told; even after all that I put you through, you act like I did nothing wrong. Such a pity. Then again, you are more valuable to me than you realize; and I'm never letting you go."

He looked out the window, grinning madly.

"Oh yes, my beautiful little puppet, you belong to nobody but me."

* * *

**Was that fucked up or what? Let me know what you thought in a review or PM. Until the next chapter, DEUCES!**


End file.
